The Center for the Study of Gene Structure and Function (Gene Center) of Hunter College of the City University of New York is now comprised of a cadre of 19 biomedical researchers with the common goal of increasing the translational/clinical potential of their research projects to help reduce health disparities. The long-term goal of the Gene Center is to enhance infrastructure to support basic and translational/clinical research and so to reduce minority health disparities. Our goals are to: 1) enable investigators to become more successful in obtaining extramural support in biomedical/behavioral research, particularly on diseases that disproportionately impact minority populations;2) foster professional development in the biomedical sciences especially in the areas of Cancer, Neuro/Behavior and Disease Prevention. Our specific aims are: 1) To build translational/clinical capacity in the areas of Cancer and Neuro/Behavior;2) To build on our existing collaboration with the CTSC;3) To continue to develop interactive telehealth e-platforms of disease prevention;4) To increase R-type funding in the areas of Cancer and Neuro/Behavior. We propose to build on the demonstrated accomplishments of our investigators in order to move their projects to translational/clinical status in collaboration wit the Weill Cornell Medical College Clinical and Translational Science Center and the RCMI Translational Research Network. Our Cancer research focuses on prostate and breast cancers and involves, 1) innovation in treatment;and 2) detection and therapeutics. Neuro/Behavior focuses on, 1) addiction and neuroprotection;and 2) diagnosis of stress disorders. A new and novel area developed collaboratively with the CTSC involves Disease Prevention using telehealth e-platforms to serve the underserved. To accomplish our objectives, we propose to fund six pilot projects, hire three new faculty in the areas of Cancer and/or Neuro/Behavior, maintain/strengthen our biomedical research infrastructure, and provide additional targeted professional development activities. We are implementing an evaluation program with clearly defined milestones and metrics that will allow us to assess our progress and correct problems that might arise at all stages of the five-year cycle.